10 son multitud
by kutAriiniZ189
Summary: esta es una historia con mucho humor y ificultades de pareja, es un itaxnaru y un sasuxgaa


_10 son multitud a montón:_

_Los personajes no son míos (por mala suerte uu) son propiedad de masashi kishimoto-sama (ídolo).ya prosigo._

_Gaara es un adolescente de solo 18 años de edad, anteriormente fue un drogadicto y asaltante de casas o de cualquiera en la calle con tan solo 12 años de edad. Ahora todo un hombre, trabaja como cantante en un discoteca con su mejor amigo y el salvavidas que lo ayudo a no hundirse. Naruto._

_Naruto fue un chico huérfano que logro adaptarse en la calle gracias a la gente que lo ayudo, ahora es el chico mas solicitado como bailarín de todo tipo, es un chico de 18 años que vive con todos sus socios de la vida en una casa, alejada de todos. _

_Deidara es el diyei de la discoteca y el que les encontró el talento oculto al pelirrojo y rubio, consta con 20 años de edad, todo un chico de economía moderada ni mucho ni tan poco, es como un hermano mayor para los demás._

_Kakashi el encargado que cuida que los demás no hagan locuras como meterse en peleas callejeras. Tiene unos 26 años de edad con una carera de comerciante de autos. Es el mayor de todos los que se conocen._

_Kiba es el encargado de las luces y que todos tengan lo necesario para que no allá problemas. 18 años y un tipo bastante calido y agradable con un perro que no se separa de el ni cuando esta dormido._

_En el bando contrario están:_

_Sasuke el más bruto de todos los de poca edad, ya con 19 años estuvo ya unas 5 veces en la cárcel por comportamiento inapropiado en la calle y una amenaza para el resto, lo que contesto en su juicio fue un rotundo "púdranse" o el infaltable "que son llorones si solo le pegue unas cuantas veces" fueron las palabras ocupadas, pero gracias al dinero robado pudo pagar su fianza._

_Sai es un artista que fue abandonado por sus padres adoptivos por que querían tener a un hijo mas "normal", extrañamente no tuvo trauma ni rencor por lo que le hicieron. En la infancia, el único objetivo es encontrar esas personas que lo ayude con su inspiración. Tiene 19 años._

_Itachi es el mayor encargado de los morenos, ya que sus padres murieron sin dejar herencia, teniendo que valerse por si mismo y con trabajos que no duraban mas de 3 semanas, el consta de 22 años._

_Sasori es el mas serio y sin habla que hay pero sin un poco deje de paciencia en su ser, el tiene 20 años y es el que nunca encaja con el resto. Por la fascinación que tiene con las marionetas, un poco controlador, pero no pasa de buena persona._

_Kankuro es el que entiende al resto y regala apoyo moral a todos contando a sasori como mejor amigo de la vida, 21 años de vida con la sonrisa que no se la quita nadie._

_EMPIEZA:_

_RINNNNNNNNNNNN RINNNNNNNNNNNNN_

_Resonó por la casa de una esquina en el barrio, no de los más seguros que hay en una ciudad cualquiera, al fondo de todo se ve a un chico de cabellos café entrando como en carrera hacia el teléfono._

_Kiba: yo lo cojo – tropeándose con todo, para tomar el teléfono._

_Naruto: eso no – tirándose encima para que no lo atajara._

_Gaara: gracias naru-chan – tomando el teléfono – hol..._

_Kiba: le pego en los bajos, tomando el teléfono – hola esta hablando con la residencia... no se lo diré ya que hay muchos apellidos, habla kiba en que le puedo ayudar – escucho atentamente – aja...Aja .deacuerdo vamos enseguida - Colgando._

_Gaara: te voy a matar – levantándose con ayuda del rubio – quien era._

_Kiba: el jefe de la discoteca dice que hoy, si trabajamos hasta la madrugada nos pagara 4 veces mas – sabiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación – yo que ustedes me arreglaría para ir, puede que esto no se repita en semanas._

_Naruto: vamos._

_Gaara: no._

_Naruto: plizzzzzzzzzzzz – cara de cordero degollado._

_Gaara: no pongas esa cara – mirando fijamente – uffffff – resoplo – bueno pero yo conduzco el auto, no quiero otra multa por casi atropellar a deidara._

_Naruto: tengo leves problemas de concentración no le veo lo malo – el pelirrojo detuvo su paso, y se arremango la camisa que tenia mostrando una cicatriz mas o menos grande – 00 conduce tu yo iré por ropa._

_Gaara: mirando el techo – gracias dios._

_Kiba: para con el drama – salio hacia la puerta con una polera negra sin mangas ajustada con unos jeans – y prepárate._

_Naruto: listo ya elegí tu ropa así que móntela – llevaba con una polera naranja manga corta, con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones negros dejando ver el buen trasero que le proporciono nava su cuerpo._

_Gaara: si oka-san - salio rápido para vestirse._

_Pasaron unos segundos y volvió – contentos ya me vestí – una polera gris oscuro apretada a su cuerpo con unos jeans negros._

_Naru/kiba: la verdad si – viendo a cuerpo entero._

_Gaara: no empiecen, quieren - tomando unas llaves – kakashi vamos a salir – grito._

_Kakashi: tengan cuidado._

_Kiba: que esperan – sentado en el asiento trasero_

_Gaara: ya escuchaste al pulgoso sube – señalando los asientos de atrás._

_Naruto: y si solo me siento al lado tuyo._

_Gaara: no, ahora sube – tomándolo en brazos hasta meterlo de una patada al carro e ir al de adelante – recuerden sin canciones entupidas – mirando a los chicos._

_5 MINUTOS _

_Después _

_…………_

_2 capiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_Estoy saliendo con un Chavón,_

_Se llama sasuke y es maricon!!! – se cantaba adentro un auto un poco destartalado pero un auto al fin y al cabo._

_Gaara: primera canción que me gusta – iba de lo mejor conduciendo calmadamente. Ya que cierto azabache le caía mal ya que era el mejor cantante que había en otra discoteca._

_Naruto: se le llama matar el tiempo, lo sabias – dijo un rubio chico que estaba acostado realmente en la sillas de atrás._

_Kiba: quieres salirte, que no me puedo sentar – forcejeaba con el chico – gaara dile algo T-T._

_Gaara: naruto compórtate, como el mayor que se que no eres uu – iba distrito de lo que pasaba atrás con los demás._

_Naruto: ya lo dijo kiba – dándole la espalda para quedar boca abajo._

_Kiba: si, si entendí – se sentó de piernas cruzadas en la espalda del ojiazul. Con la sonrisa más macabra que pudo poner._

_Naruto: kiaaaaa bájate, bájate._

_Gaara: es cierto bájate – paro el auto – tenemos que ir – abriendo las puertas de atrás._

_Kiba: si oni-san – ya eran prácticamente hermanos, pero de corazón._

_Gaara: vamos naruto – lo tomo de una pierna arrastrándolo hasta su camerino, que estaba en el segundo piso de la discotec._

_Naruto: Ga…ara…su…elta…me…que…me…es…toy…pegan…do – en cada letra se pegaba en la frente con los escalones._

_Kiba se intentaba soportar la risa, ya que al llegar al segundo piso donde otros también se preparaban, el rubio tenía espirales por ojos._

_Gaara: listo prepárense yo tengo que ir a hablar con deidara… naruto? – el rubio parecía trapo._

_Naruto: yo te veo en el escenario si._

_Gaara: bien._

_Deidara: hola como estas – mientras juntaban los puños en forma de saludo._

_Gaara: bien y tu – se sentó a su lado para ver como iba el trabajo de su amigo._

_Deidara: mas o menos, un poco ocupado ya que hoy trabajo hasta que salga el sol._

_Gaara: te entiendo uu._

_Deidara: es verdad que te van a hacer cantar hasta las 6 de la mañana._

_Gaara: siii, pero no me lo acuerdes, me gusta pensar que solo serán unas horas y no todo el día – se desparramo en la silla giratoria._

_Deidara: oye era esto o prostituirte, creo que en lo mismo contando que igual el culo te queda gastado – se ponía unos audífonos y unos lentes negros._

_Gaara: habla por ti que estas sentado todo el día, pero yo tengo que moverlo todo el día_

_Deidara: lo vez es lo mismo._

_Gaara: si, tal vez, oye sabes por que hoy estamos con más horas de trabajo._

_Deidara: creo que era por que celebrarían una despedida de soltero y decidieron comprar una discotec por una noche._

_Gaara: por la mierda – se paro para irse – pero ya vine así que tengo que ir a cantar ya están llegando los tipos – viendo por el vidrio de al frente._

_Deidara: cuídate y no tomes mucho después de tu acto._

_Gaara: hai – asintió con la cabeza para irse._

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// En el escenario._

_Admítelo que como yo ninguno  
...díselo y sin temor alguno _

_Empezó a sonar una canción bastante movida. Por todo el escenario asiendo que todos voltearan a ver quien era el que cantaba, salio humo por las esquinas del escenario asiendo que aparecieran dos chicos. Uno pelirrojo y otro de cabello verdes (este no es importante si nn)_

_Gaara: Yo te motive mejor que el  
y te gusto cuando te toque  
y por las noches yo soy el que te hace el amor también... Yo te motive mejor que él  
y te gustoOOO cuando te toqueeEEE  
y por las noches yo soy el que te hace el amor también  
yeEEEE  
_

_La voz de gaara dejo a algunos con la boca abierta con el pensamiento de "uke y de los buenos" era lo único que pasaba por la mente de alguno de los presentes._

_Un azabache bastante alto y fuerte tenía la vista pegada en el trasero de uno de los bailarines que estaban más cerca del público._

_¿? Háblale claro mami dile quien fue el que te motivo  
...por las noches conmigo  
con quien tu haces el amor  
que te beso hasta la sombra  
te lo hace en la alfombra  
te toco, te beso, te aprieto  
y tu siempre te asombras ...Díselo TU! ma´ que soy yo  
que soy el hombre que lo reemplazo  
díselo TU! ma´ que soy yo  
quien por las noches te hace el amor _

_Sasuke: oye sabias que hay mas que un chico por aquí – pasando una mano por delante de la cara de su hermano para que despertara algo._

_Itachi: quisiera mostrarte algo sasuke – lo tomo de hombros y lo dio vuelta – ve a joder a sai quieres – lo tiro con toda la fuerza que pudo, para seguir con su trago y el bailarín._

_Sasuke: se nota que me quiere ¬¬_

_Sai: y tu que haces acá, aaaaa itachi ya te echo de su lado por que lo estabas molestando no bastardo – le tendió un vaso con trago. _

_Sasuke: algo parecido – tomando al seco toda la bebida._

_Gaara: yo te motive mejor que el  
y te gusto cuando te toque  
y por las noches yo soy el que te hace el amor también Yo te motive mejor que el  
y te gustooOOO cuando te toqueeEEE  
y por las noches yo soy el que te hace el amor también  
yeeEEE  
_

_Sai: no molestes a itachi ya que si fuera por ver a una persona, tu estas desnudando al pobre chico pelirrojo._

_Sasuke: solo lo mire un rato._

_Sai: claro, si con un rato te refieres con media hora, si, si te creo – dijo con una sonrisa falsa, como ninguna._

_Sasuke: mejor me voy._

_Admítelo que como yo ninguno  
...díselo y sin temor alguno_

_Si era buena la canción pero sin nadie con quien bailar no era nada, mas que todo s tenían a alguien la soledad lo estaba enojando a si mismo._

_Yo te motive mejor que el  
y te gusto cuando te toque  
y por las noches yo soy el que te hace el amor también Yo te motive mejor que el  
y te gustooOOO cuando te toqueeEEE  
y por las noches yo soy el que te hace el amor también  
yee..._

_Todo quedo en silencio por un rato hasta que empezaron otras canciones, si tenia que admitir algo es que el cantante tenía buen culo, por delante y por detrás._

_El problema era que no despegaba la mirada._

_Kankuro: ponte un babero, se te cae como cascada – vino hacia la mesa del uchiha – quieres que te vaya buscar una cerveza._

_Sasuke: gracias – era de los pocos con los que se llevaba relativamente bien._

_Kankuro: toma y es enserio ponte un babero jejejje – se fue._

_Seguí un gran listado de canciones:_

_Tito el bambino ft randy - siente el boom_

_stronger (feat. daft punk).mp3_

_Calle 13 – atrévete, te, te_

_rakim y ken-Y – dame lo que quiero_

_rakim y ken-Y – igual que ayer_

_Y un montón que no conocía para ese momento ya eran las 4 de la mañana y acabaron las canciones para que empezaran las del diyei que eran totalmente movidas._

_Sintió un poco de pena ya que sabia que el chico pelirrojo no cantaría mas pero el también era cantante de otro lugar que era casi igual pero el no tenia esa voz ronca pero con sentimiento._

_Esta delirando de tanto trajo o alguien se le estaba acercando, solo notaba algo oscuro y un color rojo sangre, si que sus alucinaciones eran raras como algo se le acercaría si un poco mas ocultaba su rostro y parecía un montón de abrigos._

_¿?: Te invito un trago – se escucho la misma voz que la del escenario era extraño, bueno pero, pero extraño._

_Sasuke: claro – dejo que lo llevara a un puesto de licor._

_¿?: Me da lo más fuerte que tenga por favor._


End file.
